CHANBAEK : My Yadong Sex Doll
by Chanieeeee
Summary: APAA? Sex doll yang baru saja kubeli sekarang hidup dan dia sedang menindih tubuhku yang sialnya dalam keadaan telanjang! -“Kau membuatku turn on” dia pun menunjukan smirk seramnya yang sialnya sangat tampan — “ahh... hhei..hh..henti..kaaan..” “wah, desahanmu sangat menggoda baby” dia mulai memborgolku dan memasukan vibrator ke dalam vaginaku dan menyalakan dalam kecepatan penuh.
1. sexdoll

**I Buy a Sex Doll **

Aku adalah wanita muda kaya berusia 18 tahun dengan wajah imut dan menjadi idaman setiap pria. Bisa memiliki apapun yang aku inginkan hanya dengan menujuk, tinggal di masion mewah, harta melimpah, serta banyak pria mengantri untuk bertemu denganku. -Byun Baekhyun

-My Yadong Sex Doll-

"Hah.. aku bosan sekali !" Yaah inilah kehidupanku, sebagai tuan putri kaya Byun Company. Tidak membutuhkan apapun karena semua yang kuinginkan sudah tersedia hanya dengan menunjuk. Di hari libur panjangku ini aku tidak tahu harus apa, bertemu teman? Luhan dan Kyungsoo pasti sibuk bercinta dengan namjachingu mesum mereka. Appa eomma sedang perjalanan bisnis yang baru kembali 3 bulan lagi. Di masion mewah hanya sendirian, untuk berenang pun aku tak ada niat. Lebih baik berbaring di tempat tidurku yang nyaman! Sungguh hari libur yang membosankan... 

_Klink!_

"Wah Luhan mengirimkan link." Aku pun penasaran dan membukanya. "YAK!! Apa itu??!??!" Link itu berisi berbagai macam sex toy dan digambar yang paling besar ada gambar seorang namja tampan, berbadan atletis yang tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai benangpun! "Oh tidak mataku yang suci..." kulempar handphoneku ke ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Saat memejamkan mata kuterus terbayang gambar yang tadi, aku pun membuka mataku dan meraih handphoneku. Kubuka gambar tadi dan aku sangat terkejut, ternyata gambar pria tadi adalah sebuah sexdoll keluaran terbaru! "Waah tampak sangat nyata." Kumulai tertarik dan melihat-lihat. Wajah boneka tersebut sangat tampan, dan ternyata bisa memilih serta meng_custom _pilihan wajah yang diinginkan. Sungguh link ini sangat cocok dengan wanita yang sedang bosan sepertiku. Gomawoo Lulu sayang ehehhe, kuberkata dalam hati. Kemana Baekhyun yang polos biasanya??? 

Aku pun tergiur untuk memesannya, meskipun harganya sangat fantastis aku tetap membelinya. Haha apa yang tidak bisa seorang Baekhyun miliki. Kumulai custom wajahnya sesuai tipe idamanku dan kupesan dengan paket kilat dengan harga tak kalah fantastis yang langsung sampai sore ini juga. 

Sore pun tiba tak terasa. "Tok tok, agashi apa anda memesan paket?" Aku terlonjak kagetdari ranjangku. "Ah iya ajhumma, gomawo!" Langsung ku terima paket yang sangat besar dan berat ke dalam kamarku yang luas. "wah.. hebat juga Kim ajhumma, paket ini sangat berat untuk dibawa sampai ke kamarku." 

Kumulai membuka bungkus paket tersebut dan terkejut, wajah sex doll ini sangat tampan, sesuai idamanku. Matanya yang terpejam dengan indah dan wajah yang menawan dan ehem terkesan pasrah, badan atletis, dan waah bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat panjang dan besar. "Apakah ini bentuk junior pria?" Kumelihat dengan seksama dan tak terasa bagian bawahku mulai basah. Kulanjutkan dengan membuka kotak lumayan besar di sampingnya.

Ada surat dan kubaca 

"_selamat! Anda mendapat 1 set sex toy terbaik dari produk kami, anda adalah salah satu pembeli tercepat kami dan anda sangat beruntung! _

_-nikmati kenikmatannya.." _

"Heol.. apaan ini? Aku tidak akan pernah memakai satupun dari semua sex toy ini!"

Kulirik sex doll disampingku yang dalam keadaan telanjang dan sangat menggoda jiwa seorang Baekhyun. Kupindahkan sex toy tampan itu keranjang, lalu kusimpan kotak sextoy tadi di atas nakas indah di sebelah nya. Junior sexdoll itu mengacung tegak dan perkasa. "Hah sepertinya aku harus mencuci mukaku dan menjernihkan pikiranku." "Apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun.. hah. dimana akal sehatmu hingga membeli hal tak senonoh seperti itu. Apa otakmu menggila karena kebosanan?" Aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menjernihkan pikiranku dan langsung melompat berbaring di ranjangku yang sialnya wajahku menghadap sexdoll itu. Tanpa sadar Aku pun membuka bajuku, celana tidurku, mulai membuka bra dan yang terakhir celana dalamku yang sudah basah sejak tadi. Kujamah wajah boneka itu dan kulitnya terasa lembut dan seperti kulit sungguhan, wah kualitasnya sangat sesuai dengan biaya sangat mahal yang kukeluarkan. Pikiranku mulai tak jernih dan kumulai membuka kakiku lebar-lebar, membuka vaginaku agar vagina bagian dalamku bisa merasakan nikmatnya dengan baik, lalu kuletakan junior sextoy tadi ke vaginaku. Hanya kutempelkan dari luar saja sangat nikmat "ahhh.. " tampa sadar kumendesah, hanya diletakan saja terasa sangat nikmat dan besar apalagi jika ini masuk ke dalam vaginaku? Pikiranku mulai melayang dengan nakalnya. Sejujurnya ini baru pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal seperti ini, dan pertama kali menonton film porno pun tak sengaja saat aku dan luhan menginap di rumah kyungsoo. Saat itu kita penasaran dengan film-film yang ada di flashdisk jongin yang dia tinggalkan dirumah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang Jongin sengaja meninggalkannya agar kyungsoo bisa menontonnya dan membayangkan jika itu mereka saat jongin sedang pergi perjalanan bisnis dengan orang tuannya, Dasar mesum. Tanpa sadar aku tertidur dengan tubuh telanjang dengan junior berada di vaginaku dengan nyaman.

Cuit..cuit..

Pagi pun tiba "hmm.. silaunya. Siapa yang berani membuka tirai jendelaku!?!!" Teriakku marah. Tidak ada yang pernah berani menggangu tidurku selama ini. Kubuka mataku dan langsung membelalak. "Sudah bangun cantik?" Tanya seseorang diatasku, menatapku penuh napsu dengan mata coklat terangnya yang sangat bersinar di wajah tampannya. Sedang menindihku dalam keadaan telanjang dengan badan kekarnya dan sialnya aku baru sadar bahwa semalam aku melepas seluruh pakaianku. "Yak!! Pergi!!" Kumendorong dan memukul lengan kokoh lelaki diatasku dengan sepenuh tenaga, tetapi sia-sia karena tentu saja tenagaku kalah. "Jangan membuang tenagamu babe, lebih baik kau simpan untuk mendesahkan namaku nanti." Di membelai wajahku dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Bulukudukku merinding, setelah kuingat_-_ingat wajah ini adalah wajah sex doll yang ku beli kemarin!?!! Dia hidup?!??

"Kau membuatku turn on" dia pun menunjukan smirk seramnya yang sialnya sangat tampan 


	2. Rape

"_Sudah bangun cantik?" Tanya seseorang diatasku, menatapku penuh napsu dengan mata coklat terangnya yang sangat bersinar di wajah tampannya. Sedang menindihku dalam keadaan telanjang dengan badan kekarnya dan sialnya aku baru sadar bahwa semalam aku melepas seluruh pakaianku. "Yak!! Pergi!!" Kumendorong dan memukul lengan kokoh lelaki diatasku dengan sepenuh tenaga, tetapi sia-sia karena tentu saja tenagaku kalah. "Jangan membuang tenagamu babe, lebih baik kau simpan untuk mendesahkan namaku nanti." Di membelai wajahku dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Bulukudukku merinding, setelah kuingat-ingat wajah ini adalah wajah sex doll yang ku beli kemarin!?!! Dia hidup?!??_

_"Kau membuatku turn on" dia pun menunjukan smirk seramnya yang sialnya sangat tampan." _

**\- My yadong sexdoll -**

Lelaki itu menghimpit tubuh ku dan berada diatasku, mengekang kedua tanganku masing-masing di sisi kepalaku dengan cengkraman yang kuat

"s-sakit,Yak!! Lepaskan brengsek!" Kuterus mencoba lepas dari cengkramannya. 

"Hei kau sangat seksi sangat mengumpat, gadis kecil" sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, tidak lupa dengan smirkdan tatapan penuh napsunya padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?!! Menjauh!" Teriakku panik, saat ujung hidung kami bersentuhan. Ku merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya dan aroma tubuhnya yang sangat maskulin.

_-gawat! Cepatlah lari sebelum terlambat!!!-_

itu suara hatiku. 

Diapun meraih kotak di nakas samping ranjangku dan membukanya.

-_nah ini saat yang tepat, cepat pergi dari sini- _

Instingku berteriak frustasi. 

Saat dia sedang membuka kotak itu, tubuh bagian atasnya tidak terlalu menghimpitku. Dengan cepat kumenjauhkan tubuhku darinya. "Shit!" Umpatku kesal, kakinya mengapit kedua kakiku dengan sangat kuat. Aku tak bahkan tak bisa melepaskan sedikitpun kakiku. 

Dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan berkata dengan suara beratnya yang maskulin. "Eits mau kemana kau gadis kecil." Dia kembali mencengkram tanganku dan "KLIK!" Sepasang borgol berbulu halus telah memborgol kedua tanganku. Dia membawa tanganku keatas kepalaku dan memasangkan tali kedua borgol diatas ranjang king size ku. Wait, sejak kapan gantungan itu berada diatas ranjangku? Oh tidak dia telah merencanakan hal ini padaku bahkan saat aku terlelap?!? Mataku membelalak saat dia hendak membuka kedua kakiku. Kutahan sekuat tenaga agar tak bisa terbuka. Dulu aku pernah mempelajari taekwondo saat kecil. Dia tersenyum remeh padaku dan langsung menyentak membuka kakiku dan dia tertahan, kulihat arah matanya dan, shit! Dia memandangi vaginaku. 

"Wah vaginamu sungguh menggiurkan." Dia berkata lalu memborgol kedua kakiku masing-masing diujung ranjang dengan keadaan membuka sangat lebar. Bayangkan seberapa lebar kaki yang mengkangkang masing-masing di ujung ranjang king size yang sangat lebar. Ugh aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini. Dia beranjak naik dan kembali menindih tubuhku kemudian menatap mataku intens dan kembali mendekatkan kepalanya padaku. Siapa yang tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lalukan setelah ini, saat bibirnya sudah sangat dekat hanya berjarak 3 centi. Dengan cepat kuhadapkan kepalaku kesamping dan dia tetap mengejar arah kepalaku. Hingga " kau sungguh nakal gadis kecil, kesabaranku sudah habis" dia langsung menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan mencium paksa bibirku dengan kasar. "Hmph..hmpphh.." kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menjauh darinya, tapi tak berhasil. "Bibirmu sungguh nikmat cantik." Aku tetap mengatupkan bibirku rapat dan dia terus melumat dan mendorong lidahnya agar masuk kemulutku."hmph..egh..Lep..paskan." Dia terus mendorong lidahnya hingga"Hmph..Akh!" Dia menggiggit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah dan tanpa sadar lidahnya sudah bergeriliya di dalam mulutku. "Hmph.. cpkhh..bibirmu...cpkh.. manis Baek.." dia terus melumatku dengan kasar dan memiriringkan kepalanya agar bisa lebih memasuki mulutku. "Hei dari mana kau tahu namaku?!" "Dasar bodoh, apa itu tulisan di kalungmu gadis kecil" dia tersenyum sangat menakutkan, lidahnya mulai bermain dengan milikku dan melilitkan lidahku dengan miliknya. Kuterus mendorong keluar lidahnya keluar dari mulutku sekuat tenaga. Dia malah menatapku dan tersenyum miring dan semakin mengerjai mulutku. Tubuhku bahkan sudah tidak bisa melawan sedikitpun dengan keadaan terlentang di ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang dan kedua tangan dan kaki diborgol. Rambut berantakan,Serta sekarang dia sedang mencumbu bibirku degan kasar. Kuingin berteriak, tapi sia-sia karena kamarku kedap suara. Perfect! Aku akan segera diperkosa sexdoll ku. 

**Chanyeol POV **

Gadis kecil dibawahku sungguh membuat libidoku naik, entah kenapa aku ingin mengerjai seluruh tubuhnya hingga dia terkulai pasrah dibawahku. Kucumbu bibir manisnya dan aku mulai turun ke lehernya, mengecup dan mengigitnya. "Akh!" Barkat pekikannya saja semakin menbuat juniorku semakin mengeras. Kuhisap leher mulus dan putih itu dengan kuat dan mencium aroma starwberry yang menguar dari tubuh nya, kuhisap dengan kuat dan "engghh..s-sakiit..heh..hentikaaanhh.." kutinggalkan karya kepemilikanku diehernya hingga di dekat payudaranya yang menggoda sejak tadi. 

Kueluskan kedua jempolku di kedua puting payudaranya Yang berwarna merah muda dan sudah mengeras dan mengacung menantang. "Enggh.. hmmph.. apahh. Yang..emphh..." kutekan kedua tonjolan itu lalu kumemilinnya dan dia berusaha menahan desahannya, itu membuatku semakin tertantang mengerjai tubuhnya hingga dia mendesah dengan keras. Kutarik kedua nipple itu melawan gravitasi. "Akhhh..lephh..pashhh." Dia mulai menggelinjang hingga dadanya pun ikut naik dan bahunya sudah tidak diranjang lagi. Kupilin lagi dengan keras kedua nipple itu kemudian melumat payudaranya "emghh.." wajahnya sunggu menggoda, dengan mata terpejam, bibir membuka dan menahan desahan indahnya. 

Kumulai turun menjilati payudara bawahnya, perut rata nya, hingga pubisnya. "H-hei.. menjauh.." dia berkata sambil terengah. "Hmph. Begitu saja kau sudah terengah, apalagi jika nanti aku memasukimu." Kuelus telapak kakinya, naik ke betis, mengusap pahanya yang halus dan putih, merambat ke paha bagian dalamnya. "Ampht..Hmph.." dia mendesah tertahan. "Hei jangan kau tahan desahan Indahmu" lalu naik ke selangkangannya, kakinya sedikit mengangkat merasakan sentuhanku, lalu sampai di vaginanya. "Kau sudah basah rupanya gadis kecil, menolak tapi tubuhmu menyukainya bukan?" Pipinya memerah, "k-kau..cepat.m-men..jauuhh dari ku Hh.." dia mendesah keenakan saat kumembuka lipatan bagian bawahnya. "Akhh.." kusentuh bibir vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah oleh cairannya. Kesentuh dengan gerakkan memutar, vaginanya berkedut. "Wah kau nakal gadis kecil." Ku tersenyum melihat dirinya mulai terangsang. "Hmmph.." dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan pasrah terangkat. Sungguh membuatku bernafsu. Kuambil satu vibrator dengan tonjolan-tonjolan dari kotak itu dan mulai memasangkan pada vaginanya. "Hmph.. apahh...y-yang..kauhh..masukanhh..nhh.didalamkuhh" "sst.. tenang baby, kau akan menyukainya" SLEB. Vibrator itu sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam vaginannya. Kutekan tombol on di remote yang kupengang dan kunyalakan dalam mode sedang. "Ssshhh...ahhh.. Hmph..." tubuhnya menggelinjang keenakan saat vibrator bergerak di vaginannya. "Akhh..apahh.yang..kauuhh...masukaannhh..Hmphhh..."

Kuhannya tersenyum miring menatapnya. Kunaikkan mode penuh, tubuhnya langsung bergerak menggelinjang, cairan putih kental mulai keluar dari vaginannya. "Shhh..ahhh..akhh..Hmphhh.eghh.." dia mendesah keenakan hingga CROT dia sampai di puncaknya, cairan itu meleleh ke pahanya dan sprei ranjangnya. "Hah. Hah.. ak-kh..akuhh..le laaah..hmmphh.." dadanya naik turun dan otomatis payudaranya bergerak kesana kemari. Kumatikan vibrator itu lalu mengekuarkannya. "Hrmnghhh..enggh" cairan ikut keluar dari vaginanya. 

"Belum selesai baby, ini masih permulaan." Kuoleskan vibrator berlendir itu ke puting payudaranya dan dia mulai terangsang kembali. Kuraup payudaranya dengan rakus dan kembali meninggalkan mahakarya disana. Kupegang selangkangannya. "emnghh.."lalu kujilat pahanya "h-hei Apa yang kau lakukan Hh.." terus kujilat cairannya hingga di kemaluannya. SLERPP, kuhisap semua cairannya hingga tidak tersisa setetespun. "Hya!! Itu menjijikan!" Dia berteriak kaget. "Cairanmu sungguh manis Baek" aku pun tersenyum nakal dan mengambil satu mainan lagi di kotak itu. Lalu kujepitkan di tubuh Baekhyun, dah yah itu adalah penjepit nipple. "Akhh.. berhenti menyiksaku sialan! Shh.." dia menatapku nyalang tetapi malah imut menurutku. Kutarik penjepit itu hingga nipplenya kesakitan. Melihat raut wajahnya yang kesakitan semakin membuat libidoku memuncak. 

Kulihat juniorku yang sudah berdiri dengan gagah dan mengurutnya sedikit untuk bersiap berperang. Hingga ku rasa sudah semakin hard, kumasukkanjari tengah ku ke vaginanya. "Akhh..yak.. apaah i-ituuhh.." kutidak menjawabnya dan semakin memaju mundurkan jari tengahku dan malah menambahkan jari telunjukku dan membuat gerakkan menggunting untuk melebarkan vaginanya agar tidak terlalu sakit saat kumasuki. "Stthhh.. emhh.. ahhh...eghh..mphh.. ahh.." dia mendesah nikmat, kutambah jari manisku dan sekarang ketiga jariku sudah masuk di vaginanya dan kumaju mundurkan dengan keras. Kakinya semakin membuka lebar dan desahannya semakin keras saat ku sodokkan jariku dalam vaginanya. Saat kurasa sudah siap, aku melihatnya sudah pasrah dan tidak melawan, kedua nipple terjepit dan vagina yang berkedut siap dimasuki. Ku arahkan juniorku yang besar dan panjang ke vaginanya, aku sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah benda berhargaku ini muat masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi ah masa bodoh, diriku sudah ditutupi napsu yang membara dan ingin segera menjebolnya. Tanpa Aba-aba dan -JLEB!!

"AKHH..APPOOH..HIKSS..." dia menjerit kesakitan 

"Keluarga..kan Hh.. hiks..appo.." dia pasti merasa kesakitan setelah kurobek keperawanannya. "Shhht.. kau akan merasakan nikmat setelah ini" JLEB!


End file.
